Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for providing consolidated order management.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions and other large enterprise organizations, may provide many different products and/or services to many customers across many various channels. To support these complex and large-scale operations, a large organization may own, operate, and/or maintain many disparate computer systems so as to service various different customers in connection with different products and services and across different channels of its business. As a result of this complexity, it may be difficult for a large organization, such as a financial institution, to efficiently, effectively, and uniformly manage how various different products and/or services are provided to different customers across different channels.